He's What She Fought For
by PrettyBittyBella
Summary: Based off scene from PotC 3 At World's End In the middle of the final battle, Ron tells Hermione at last how he feels about her and gives them both the drive to fight for each other. RWHG very cute, but sad.... BUT STILL GOOD!


A/N: Hey hey! I'm really proud of this fanfic, because it's SO sweet and awesome!!! Very sad, though, I warn you! I do hope you enjoy it, though, I worked pretty hard on it and I, for once, actually liked how it came out. Enjoy!

Summary: (Based off scene from PotC 3- At World's End) In the middle of the final battle, Ron tells Hermione at last how he feels about her- and gives them both the drive to fight for each other. RW/HG- very cute, but sad... BUT STILL GOOD!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, related characters, anything related to Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean, the plot, and- actually I own nothing… that's depressing.

He's What She Fought For

Ron and Hermione were fighting like neither of them had ever before. Their wands had become weapons of mass destruction. They were killing off enemies and protecting friends left and right. They were sticking together and performing as a team in order to prevent either of them from going to their deathbeds.

Ron zapped a Death Eater on his right and called out, "Hermione!"

"Yes?" she shouted distractedly as she turned her head furiously from side to side.

"I need to ask you something," he said, pulling her out of harm's way. He dragged her to an isolated area behind a small hill and crouched down while watching her do the same.

"What, Ron, this isn't the best place to be asking me something," she said nervously.

"Hermione, look at me." She looked into his troubled blue eyes. "I know you're scared, but I have to know something. I cannot go to my grave without having asked you this."

"Ron, no, you won't die! You can't!"

"I'm not planning on it, I just- I need to know if- if you love me."

She stared at him with her mouth wide open. She closed it and swallowed hard. Her eyes brimmed with tears and bowed her head.

"Since the first moment I saw you, I'd been hoping you'd ask me that," she said softly. "And now you have, in the middle of a battlefield, where I might just loose you. I must say, it's not the best timing in the world." They both smiled. "But if anything did happen, I'm glad to know that you love me too."

She hid her face in his shoulder and began to cry. He hugged her and comforted her until a body fell above their heads and landed a matter of feet away. Hermione cringed and backed up into Ron. He held her close and told her it was okay.

"I don't know if I can go back out there, Ron, not after knowing that you love me. If one of us dies there'll be too much pain to deal with. We can't do this! We have to leave! We have to get out of here!"

"Hermione!" he shouted, attempting to calm her down. "If anything, knowing we have something to live for will only make us fight harder."

She hugged herself and said, "You're right, you're right, we better get back out there." She stood up as she talked, her wand in her quivering hand and determination gleaming in her eyes.

"Before we go, Hermione," he said, taking her arm. He kissed her. It was filled with the passion and exhilaration she had always hoped it would. When they broke apart, they ran back out onto the field together and fought off more people than they could count. More people were diving, flying, running in every direction, but the two of them stayed together, knowing that they both had to fight for the other.

As the two of them ran further down the field, the danger increased. There were more people to fight, more of their friends and allies dying, and all the more need to help each other survive. People seemed to come out of nowhere, but as a team they held up as best they could.

"Ron, what are we doing now?" she asked, letting her fear enter the tone of her voice.

"You're fine, Hermione, it's okay," he soothed.

"RON, LOOK OUT!" she screamed.

At that moment, a rival came running towards them and cast a spell on Ron. He was sent flying back a few yards and Hermione screamed. She turned around and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!" at the top of her lungs, turning her threatening opponent into a lifeless lump.

She bolted over to Ron and put his head in her lap and she brushed his hair out of his face.

"What did they do to you?" she asked, panicking.

"I heard about this spell they were casting," he said, holding her left hand in his. "It doesn't kill you right away, and you're lucky if it does. It puts you through pain beyond your wildest nightmares. It's not effecting me yet, but Hermione, I think I'm going- for good."

Her eyes were extremely wide. "No, Ron, no! You have to live through it! You have to get past this! Live, Ron, live! Please!" she shouted, crying freely into her hands.

"I have to go now. It's not my choice."

"I need you, Ron, there's no one else I'll ever love like I did you!"

"I'm not in control of my fate. I wouldn't go if I had the option to leave you."

"Please-!"

"I can't help it!"

"B- but- you're what I fought for," she whispered, looking down into his eyes as she held his face with her hands.

He clenched his chest and gritted his teeth- obvious signs that he was in pain. "Then keep fighting for me, Hermione. I love you."

She knew she couldn't ask him to stay- there wasn't any way he could. She knew what she had to do. "I love you too, Ron."

They shared their second and final kiss before Ron's real pain kicked in. She sat there and comforted him while he screamed for the next hour. She watched it go from bad to worse- but she was there for him. When the light left his eyes and he took his final breath, Hermione stood up and ran from him.

.:)-(:.

Hours after the war was over, Hermione went looking for Ron. She had a little happiness inside of her that she knew shouldn't be there, what with loosing one of her best friends- and lover. But she knew she would never have to kill a single soul ever again- the war was over, and everyone could now live in peace. She went looking through all the debris for Ron's dead body. She finally came across the spot after a thorough search.

She stood above him and stared, feeling extremely uncomfortable. She then sat down beside him. She finally ended up in his arms that she had wrapped around herself. He was cold and stiff, not nearly as comforting as he had been those few hours ago, but it felt right to be with him before she had to officially say goodbye.

As she lay there, wrapped in his arms, she knew she was where she needed to be. But it was where she never would be again.


End file.
